The Gift That Came One Christmas
by Antique2rose
Summary: This Story takes place in OUR world the same year that Ealasaid is born.


Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to the 'Ghost and Mrs. Muir' TV, movie or book and make no profit on my story.

This story takes place in OUR world but shares a connection with my story; On the Mirror's Edge.

The Gift That Came One Christmas

All eyes were open and glued. Everyone in the family, except for Ealasaid, jittered at the edge of their seats waiting to hear what came next that in the coming years those words would be deemed _iconic_.

'_He's dead, Jim_!' Came the voice of Doctor McCoy over the television.

Exaggerated groans mooed from the family audience like disappointed cows being brought into a new pasture that had little grass left.

"Well, _I _could have guessed that much," Martha droned.

Captain Gregg was in agreement. "Yes, it does appear that if the show has a new face **and** wears a red shirt, the character is almost certainly doomed."

Little legs kicking in her sleep, an almost 10 months old Ealasaid lay dozed on her tummy vertically across her father's chest. Carolyn appeared with the baby's blanket, covering the child from head to toe and giving her a soft kiss amid fine curls of chestnut shaded hair.

"What did I miss? Anything good?" Carolyn asked, glancing at the television set, then took her seat next to Daniel. Conveniently distracted, he craned his neck toward her, puckering both lips like a fish.

Pleasantly, she brushed his cheek with her fingers and uttered, "Oh, you!" Making a goofy fish face back, she kissed him.

Jonathan rested a chin on the knuckles of his hand. "The new guy in the red shirt died," he drawled.

Scene after rapid scene, the action gained new momentum and the family's attention was once more drawn into this week's episode of _Star Trek. _

The correlation of a strong courageous captain with his ship and crew had made the television show one of Daniel's favorites. The only difficulty he had was reconciling the fact that the ship sailed in outer space instead of on the ocean. Even so, he felt a certain camaraderie with the fictitious captain.

Carolyn combed fingers through the long locks of her hair and stole a glance at the lovely Christmas tree that she and the family had erected and decorated 2 weeks earlier.

So far, she had not grown tired of admiring its beauty. Standing tall at 8 feet high, the fresh Scotch Pine stood as a masterpiece of lights at the front window of the parlor. Quivering tinsel reflected the color of each C7 bulb that pinched its hold on various branches sticky with sap.

Boxes of homemade ornaments from Candy and Jonathan circled the tree where both children found special places to hang their creations that increased in number with each passing year.

Towards the top, Daniel hung their own special ornaments such as a small teddy bear that read _Baby's First Christmas_ for Ealasaid and various sea-themed ornaments brought home from their honeymoon in the Caribbean the previous year. One heart-shaped ornament of sterling silver Daniel had ordered was engraved and read '_Daniel and Carolyn Gregg 1971'. _It hung just below the white-light star tree topper.

His curiosity being insatiable, Daniel decided to put the star tree topper into Ealasaid's little hands, wondering what she would do with it before he set it in place and plugged it in. Much to his chagrin, she stared at the star wide-eyed until the white bulb inside flickered to life… without being plugged in. Raising her eyebrow, Carolyn removed the star from Ealasaid's hands, giving her a small piece of a soft Christmas sugar cookie in exchange which the child gladly accepted and wolfed down.

It was now a windswept snowy Christmas Eve night at the Gregg Muir home. Temps were steady in the mid 20s, and snow accumulation was expected. There was little doubt that this was going to be a _white_ Christmas.

After finishing the week's current episode of Star Trek, Martha strolled back into the kitchen where she had set a small pot of apple cider on the stove to slowly warm. Off to the side lay cinnamon sticks and two mugs for the children.

Following the housekeeper into the kitchen, Carolyn stirred the contents of a slow cooker that was heating mulled wine for the adults. Orange slices and small pieces of cinnamon floated on the surface adding that special garnish to the drink that said _Christmas_ without speaking a word.

Afterward, she and Daniel took their baby upstairs and laid her down in the crib that sat in their master cabin. Finding a tan teddy bear, Daniel wound the spring inside that played a quiet lullaby and placed it inside the crib. Drawing Carolyn close, Daniel gave her a tender kiss before the couple reappeared back in the parlor.

All gathered around the Christmas tree with their hot drinks while Daniel read the Christmas story from the Gospel of Luke in the Bible. A tradition that the family would enjoy for years to come. Bedtime rolled just around the wintertime corner.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Daniel's hands rubbed together vigorously and a smile touched his lips.

"Are you children ready for bed? Tomorrow's Christmas morning, you know!"

Their eyes wide awake, the pair nodded. Sleep or no sleep, they would go to bed. Hurriedly, teeth were brushed and Scruffy was ushered into his basket in Jonathan's room.

In her own room Candy laid her head on open palms with elbows out, wondering if one of her Christmas wishes would be answered this year. Her heart skipped a beat. Earlier that past summer, Captain Gregg— Dad— had officially adopted her and Jonathan. Out of respect for the Muirs, they made the decision to keep the Muir name and add the Gregg name on. Candy Muir-Gregg. It had a nice ring. The prayer had been answered and a great celebration was held.

Closing her eyes, Candy softly breathed another prayer and fell asleep.

Yawning wide, Martha was heading for bed when Daniel and Carolyn said their final goodnights, quietly plodding up the stairs.

The sound of running water came to Daniel's ears as Carolyn brushed her teeth. She joined him at the side of Ealasaid's crib where the child was fast asleep and sucking her thumb.

Outside, the wind whistled its fierce wintry tune and snowflakes crowded on top of one another against the balcony doors. A long-held fire crackled in the bedroom hearth with promises of staying warm from coals red with heat.

Moving logs with a poker, Daniel snickered like a child struggling to keep a secret.

"Wait until you see what _Santa _brings you for Christmas, Darling. You will be quite surprised!"

Ever since summer, the seaman had been squirreling away presents for everyone, but especially his wife. Hiding them became a challenge all in itself. He hid many in the barn at the rear of the property where surely no one would see.

A wide grin snagged Carolyn's mouth.

She reclined on the bed against two pillows and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe _I _already know."

Whirling around, Daniel's brow furrowed, and his eyebrows drew together in a single line.

"You wouldn't! You didn't! Tell me you did not…" He inhaled sharply. "Peek!" The word growled from his mouth.

Carolyn giggled with little to no restraint, kicking her legs up and down on the bed under her nightgown.

Laying aside the poker, Daniel remained crouched low and slowly made his way towards the bed.

"Tell me you didn't, Carolyn!" He continued to growl but kept his voice low.

Seeing his approach, Carolyn squealed with glee, diving headlong under the sheet and blankets, still kicking around, playfully.

Standing tall, Daniel pointed his index finger in the direction of a giggling mound beneath the blankets.

"You cannot hide from me, woman!" he proclaimed in his Captain's voice of authority. An instant later, Daniel dematerialized.

She feigned a shriek as he rematerialized under the covers by her side only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Aha!" he barked, victoriously.

In a matter of moments growls and giggles evolved into whispers and kisses.

* * *

The winter wind still whined and howled outside of Gull Cottage, but inside the Christmas tree glowed like a multicolored lighthouse in a storm of white.

There came a sound of scratching at the front door followed by small muffled cries. An open bag of potato chips floating through the room stopped at the door where an unseen hand took hold of the knob and twisted. The door opened and closed quickly allowing only something small in size to pass through.

"Thank the Almighty that you're here! Do you know how many Angels were dispatched to ensure your safe arrival?" The pudgy figure materialized, chomping down another handful of chips then shuttered off the cold.

"Brrrrrr!"

Two green eyes blinked warmly at him. A firm shake and melting snowflakes strew from downey soft black fur creating water droplets by the time they met the floor.

"Yes, yes, I know. The weather is frightful, just frightful! Now, go warm yourself by the fire, then take your place under the Christmas tree. It will be morning soon, so you should rest. I-I should go now."

The pudgy man vanished along with the bag of potato chips.

* * *

Christmas morning

Her eyes popped open wide. Turning her head, Candy blinked until the clock on the nightstand came into focus. 6 A.M. The sun wasn't up yet and neither was anyone else.

Sitting up, she listened for a long moment. All was quiet except for Candy's own anxious thoughts that seem to spin inside her mind like certain rides at the county fair. The kind that steals away your equilibrium making you wish that you hadn't eaten a second hotdog with all of the fixings.

"Please?" She mustered one more word through a deep inhale before grabbing the polyester robe at the end of her bed, passing arms through the sleeves like a tunnel.

Slippers on the wrong feet, Candy scampered down the stairs sounding like a small herd of baby buffalo. Making a dive for the Christmas tree she pulled away the previously wrapped gifts that had flocked around the tall Scotch Pine. Way in the back, curled into a ball slept the gift that she had no doubt was hers and hers alone.

"It's you! It's _really_ you!" she whispered, spellbound.

Quietly and cautiously, Candy scooped up the ball of fur as if she were handling a sleeping newborn fresh from the womb.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." She smoothed and pet its black dampened fur.

"Mew," the kitten responded.

In the kitchen, Candy removed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured some into a saucer meant for a teacup.

The little black kitten edged over to the saucer, her nose catching the scent of something delightful to drink. In one or two licks of milk on her tongue, the kitten settled down and eagerly lapped up the remainder.

Sitting on the floor, Candy watched with fascination and wonder. A wide grin raised her cheeks, making her eyes thin as dime slots.

Afterward, she placed the kitten in her lap who suddenly decided it was time to bathe. Back leg held high in the air with spread toes, she began to lick herself.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" His hand on the frame of the doorway, Jonathan rubbed sleepy eyes before catching a glimpse of the little black ball of fur.

"Is that a kitten?! Where'd you get it from?" he asked.

Grasping the kitten with both hands, Candy snuggled her tighter in the robe.

"It's my Christmas present. I've been wanting a kitten and I found her under the tree this morning waiting for me. Better keep Scruffy back. I don't think he likes cats."

Toenails clicked softly and slowly over the bare floor. Scruffy came around from the back of Jonathan, whimpering.

"Better be nice, Scruffy. It's just a little kitten." Jonathan kept his hands at the ready in case he needed to grab the dog.

Still whimpering, Scruffy cocked his head to one side, cautiously approaching the little ball of fur. With one black paw, she reached out and gingerly touched his nose.

"Mew."

The wire-haired dog picked his nose up, sweeping his tail that looked like a broom.

Three adult faces appeared above the children, looking at one another with questioning eyes.

The time was still early with the sun just coming up in the east over the cold Atlantic. Hues of orange and yellow glistened brightly on the new fallen snow outside. Temperatures were still crisp, hovering in the lower 20s. Everyone had their robes on while Daniel loaded up the hearths with firewood and brought flames to life. They all fully expected to be unwrapping Christmas presents at the tree by now.

Martha nudged her way into the kitchen. "I'll start some coffee, tea, and hot cocoa."

With Ealasaid in her arms, Carolyn knelt down beside her older daughter, fingers touching the head of their new furry guest.

"Where did the kitten come from, Candy?"

"She was under the Christmas tree when I came downstairs this morning, Mom. She's my Christmas gift. I've been wanting a kitten for the last 4 years. Ever since we moved here, I've wanted a kitten for my very own," Candy said as her bottom lip trembled.

Carolyn swung her head over to Daniel who looked just as baffled as she.

One hand on her hip Martha nodded and said, "I have a pretty good idea where the kitten came from, Mrs. Gregg. Let's just say that we have a bag of potato chips missing.

Daniel's eyebrows raised high. One corner of her mouth twisted and Carolyn also nodded, giving Daniel a knowing look.

Without uttering a sound, Daniel mouthed the name _Edmond_ to his wife.

Carolyn ballooned air in her cheeks, then exhaled. "Candy, this is the first time that I've ever heard you say that you wanted a kitten for Christmas."

The girl wrinkled her mouth and gazed down at the fuzzy black lump in her lap.

"Well, we already had Scruffy and I didn't want you to say no, so at first I wrote Santa a letter and asked him. After that, I've been praying to God and asking Him for a kitten for Christmas. I figured that if God said yes, then you couldn't say no.

Her one arm free, Carolyn encircled her first-born daughter. "Oh, honey!"

Daniel smoothed down a disobedient curl that sprang over his forehead. "You cannot argue with logic like that now, can you, my dear. Perhaps I can find some sand and a box for the time being. I'm quite sure that our new friend will need to relieve herself at some point." He vanished before another word could be spoken.

Holding Scruffy and looking impatient, Jonathan lifted his palms in the air. "Can we go unwrap presents now?"

Nibbling her thumbnail, Carolyn shrugged her shoulders then tossed her free hand. "Why not?"

"I'm ready." Martha held a serving tray in her hands with everyone's favorite beverage onboard.

* * *

Tufts of black fur peeked out from under Candy's robe. On the sofa, she waited in quiet when gifts were being passed out. The kitten had been napping peacefully on her lap and though excited, she felt no need to jump around like her younger sibling. Leaping and yipping, Scruffy was adding his own kind of enthusiasm to the existing elation that Christmas mornings were known to bring. She had opened a few gifts that sat at her feet. A latch hook rug, a new pair of ice skates, a new 3-speed bicycle that stood ready on the back porch, and an appointment to get her ears pierced for earrings. It was the black kitten, however, that laid claim to the throne of her heart.

On the floor in front of the tree, Jonathan focused on one of the many models of US Navy ship kits that he had received along with new baseball equipment, a rock collection, and a set of walkie talkies.

Daniel and Carolyn were reading the instructions to her new electric typewriter which appeared to try the seaman's patience more than once or twice. He had also given her a set of diamond earrings with a matching necklace and tennis bracelet, bath salts, bath oil beads, the latest edition of Webster's dictionary for her writings, a new winter nightgown, robe and slippers. Lastly, he presented her with weekend reservations at the Waldorf-Astoria in New York for 3 days of shopping, dining, dancing, and romance. Heat flushed into Carolyn's cheeks. Since Ealasaid had made the transition to solid foods and formula, the couple was now free to take some needed time for themselves.

Carolyn had gifted Daniel with new cushions, curtains, and other accessories that she had sewn herself for his gaff cutter sailboat that he frequently tinkered with. She also purchased 3 books pertaining to Naval ships and their history, more tools from Sears, and lastly new lingerie that she would wear for him when the two were alone—being more of a rather personal nature.

Ealasaid received toys too numerous to mention, but she seemed to be most enthralled simply watching the Christmas tree and making grabs for ornaments that hung within her reach.

Aromatic spices seeped through the air from the kitchen swelling in the nostrils of hungry family members. From her new Christmas cookbooks, Martha would gift them from her well-seasoned culinary skills.

Later that morning, Claymore and Ed Peavy arrived just in time for the Christmas feast. Martha had cooked and baked for a small army, of course, and leftovers were to be brought out at supper if anyone was actually hungry.

Taking scraps from the turkey, Candy was able to feed her kitten something more substantial than just milk. Daniel estimated that the kitten was probably no more than 3 months old and confirmed the assumed gender.

With all of the commotion and noise, she spent much of Christmas Day upstairs in her room with the black kitten. The two bonded quickly like best friends and Candy thought that kitten was indeed her live-in best friend.

In the years to come, their bond would grow stronger as best friends often do. The kitten would grow into a lovely sleek green-eyed black cat. She would always be there for Candy, especially in times of grief and sadness. Broken hearts from boys, the loss of her grandparents and other friends that moved from the area, the cat would always be there and seem to know when Candy needed her the most. She would follow Candy around Gull Cottage, sit in her lap and purr, and meow Candy her wise feline advice whether Candy asked for it or not.

In the meantime, Christmas guests had gone and Gull Cottage was settling into a leisurely evening. Daniel and Carolyn tapped knuckles on Candy's bedroom door.

"Come in," she replied.

They entered in with warm smiles seeing Candy and the kitten snuggled on the bed together while the girl worked on her new latch hook rug.

"Have you thought of a name for your kitten, Dear?"

"Yes," Candy said, stroking the kitten's fur. "I'm going to call her 'Bella'.

* * *

Bella, now 18 years old, gingerly walked over the twin bed that shown cartoon images of a girl referred to as Strawberry Shortcake. She was thin and her fur that once had a lovely black sheen had grown dull from age. When Bella yawned, it was easy to see that she had also lost many of her teeth. She seemed to sleep more than ever now and no longer really played as she once had. Near the pillow, Bella curled up next to a little girl who looked to be about 5 years of age. The girl's hair was a light blonde, had bangs and the length barely brushed her shoulders. She had green eyes that filled with curiosity about the aging black cat.

"Mom? Is that the story of how you got Bella on Christmas when you were a girl?" The child looked at her mother, Candy, with wide eyes.

"Oh, Emily." Candy reached over and tucked stray hairs from her daughter's face, behind one ear. "It is, but it's the longer version, honey. The book is much shorter."

In her hands, Candy traced the edges of a hardback children's book with a black kitten under a colorful Christmas tree on the cover. A sweet smile tugged her lips and she whispered the title again.

"Bella's Christmas Arrival."

Taking her mother's lead, this was Candy's first published children's book. Over the years, more would follow with a focus on the bond between children and their pets, becoming a beloved lifetime career.

Today, this Christmas and every Christmas, Candy lifted her eyes to Heaven and said, "Thank you, Baby Jesus, for my Bella."

The End

Thank you for reading! Have a most wonderful Christmas, everyone!


End file.
